


Ikuma's Snowy Friend

by Haanbeii



Series: Gatekeeper's World [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned polyamory, but they're only mentioned., it's ayaki/dylas/doug, world-traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: Ikuma visits his siblings in the Pokemon World, and makes a new friend.
Relationships: Doug/Dylas/OC
Series: Gatekeeper's World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584118





	Ikuma's Snowy Friend

One thing that Ikuma had always looked forward to when he thought about finally becoming a Keeper, was the fact that there were many different worlds he could explore and learn about.

When he finally got the chance, he didn't go to where his siblings were right away. He settled himself down in a world he wouldn't mind staying in for a while. He didn't want to go to them when his Mother very well could come back, see his note, and go to Mei La and Ayaki and find him there. 

But now she knew, and she had given him her blessing. He talked to Ayaki and Mei La, and her decided to go to the Pokemon world with them!

Mei La and Ayaki always talked about this world. They talked about all their partners, their friends, their challenges. Even then, Ikuma didn't really know much about Pokemon. But he really wanted to learn about them!

Ayaki sent him a picture of a Pokemon once, and he had fallen in love with it, even going as far as to calling himself a 'mother' for some reason. His... acquaintance had called him out for it.

Upon arriving in the world, he took in many of the pretty sights. Mei and Aya had set up a camp in a snowy place, which Ikuma didn't mind since he thought the snow was very pretty, and he actually preferred the cold.

"This is your first time in a Pokemon world, isn't it, bud?" Ayaki asked with a smile on his face. "I got you a present. I asked one of the breeders Mei and I met for a special Pokemon egg, just for you!"

"Thank you Aya!" Ikuma grinned, eyes shining with such joy that it made their serious sister smile.

"Don't spoil him too much, Ayaki. He still has to go back to where he's staying." Mei La sighed, smile still on her face. "Take care of it, and it'll hatch. We've been walking for a while, so it's probably going to hatch soon. Before it does, please make sure you cherish it."

"Okay!" Ikuma smiled as Ayaki handed him the egg. It was in an incubator to make sure it was warm. On top of it, was a black Poke Ball.

"That's a Luxury Ball," Ayaki explained. "When a Pokemon is caught with that, you'll have an easier time becoming friends with it."

"Here, let's bring everyone out and make some curry," Mei La said. "Marina, Sakura, Soul, Smooch, Glaze, and Lure!" She brought her pokemon out of their various Poke Balls. She had a Primarina, Cherrim, Reuniclus, Togekiss, Glaceon, and Chandelure.

"My turn! KFC, Spoopy, Trashman, Doug, Dylas, and Vibe! Come out!"

Ikuma looked at Ayaki's Pokemon with a strange look on his face. He had a Blaziken, Gengar, Garbodor, Krookodile, Zebstrika, and a Hatterene.

"You're names are.... nice." Ikuma frowned, before pointing Doug and Dylas, the Krookodile and Zebstrika. "Did you really name them after your boyfriends, though? Hehe, Aya is really bad at naming his Pokemon."

"Hey! They're all good names! I have a lot of work to do, which means I can't go to the Rune Factory world and see them that much. I named them this so I never forget them!" Ayaki defended his case. "They know about them, too! They actually want to meet them one day."

"Aya gets two boyfriends, Mei gets one boyfriend, and I get nothing," The silver haired teen pouted, before looking at his Pokemon egg. "Even Rose has someone too. But, at least I have you, lil egg!"

"Why don't you go walk around a bit with the egg while we make curry?" Mei suggested, before turning to her Togekiss. "Smooch, watch for him okay?"

"Togekiss!" She responded as she followed Ikuma as he walked around in the snow for a bit.

"I can't wait for you to hatch! Rose and everyone else will love you, I bet!" He smiled at the egg. "What could you be, though?"

As if answering his question, the egg began to crack. He'd been hearing sounds from it for a little bit, so he sort of expected it, but she quickly put it down and lifted off the incubator's lid.

"Look, Smooch!" he excitedly called to his sister's Togekiss. The Pokemon watched.

The egg cracked, and cracked, before the shell broke off in a small burst of light.

"It's you!" Ikuma said, grinning. "You're the Pokemon that Aya sent me a picture of!"

The small white caterpillar Pokemon looked around. "Snom?"

"Snom, yes! Hi!" Ikuma smiled. "Do you want to come with me? I have a Poke Ball for you!"

He held out the Luxury Ball, nervously. His hand shook as the Pokemon slowly slithered up to his hand. She looked at the Pokeball, and 'booped' the button.

'Ah!" Ikuma said as it fell onto the snow. It rolled three times, and click was heard.

"Yay!" Ikuma cheered, his orange eyes sparkling as he grabbed the Poke Ball. "I caught my very first Pokemon!"

He pressed the button and released Snom for her Poke Ball. "Aya and Mei nickname their Pokemon, so I'm going to call you Snowball."

"Snom!" It seemed that she liked to the name. Ikuma smiled and picked her up. "Let's go have some curry!"

**Author's Note:**

> i made a twitter RP account for an oc! i even made lore and characters, and here i am, writing a little story since i wanted to write something and i... uh don't know what to do for miracle shine's... or this world is what you make it... or stellar tomorrow.... and i dont want to start crystal heart yet. so i wrote this thing! it's not very long nor is it anything impressive. it doesn't even go into the lore of the story i've made for this character's universe, so i'll just tell you the basics here and then give you the links to the sites with more info! there will be more of ikuma at some point, maybe with him actually interacting with (probably out of character) different characters from different fandoms.  
> basically, these gatekeepers travel to different worlds using their keys. they forge new relationships, explore, and learn more about the worlds.  
> here's the twitter for ikuma: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> here's the lore page: https://gatekeepers-world.carrd.co/  
> here's the character profiles page: https://keeper-of-characters.carrd.co/  
> ikuma is special, so you get sent to this site if you click on him: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> mei la's boyfriend is alucard from aura kingdom just because.  
> ayaki is with doug and dylas simply because i like the two together, but ayaki originated as an rf4 oc who married dylas and has a son named aoi. mei la was a fire emblem fates corrin i made who married laslow but hot dragon dude from mmo is a better choice.  
> will aoi exist in this universe? mayhaps.  
> feel free to join in the twitter rp! ikuma has approximately 1 friend, and that's aira shiratori from ensemble stars!!, which is the universe he is currently staying in. this takes in the future, so it's not immediately canon.  
> his acquaintance is a very ooc homare kagayaki from hugtto precure. i made her as a joke but now i just bully my own character with an EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER rp account of my fave hugtto girl. she's looking for her girlfriend, hana nono, so if u wanna make a hana rp account, she's @HomareEtoile


End file.
